Green Eyed Monster
by WinsistersRock
Summary: Kimmy is the typical middle child, especially in the Winchester family. She left the family a year before Sam did, but not she finds herself being dragged back into things whether she likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Exhaustion was nowhere near close to how she felt. Kimberly Winchester collapsed onto her desk chair and ran her fingers through her long dirty-blonde hair. Who knew that teaching middle-schoolers history could be so exhausting? Especially after the life she used to lead, she almost preferred the monsters. Then again, she hadn't been that person in almost five years.

Five years ago she had left her brothers and father in the cover of darkness and hadn't looked back since. She heard through the grapevine that Sam left almost a year after she did, but he didn't come looking for her. In fact, no one came looking for her.

Honestly, the road since she left her family had been pretty boring. She had graduated from college with a teaching degree and she was currently only a few months into her first year of teaching. Almost monster free. Well, unless you count middle-schoolers. Then she had over 200 of them.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail before attacking the pile of essays she had assigned. She got through three papers before she had to stop. These kids knew nothing about writing. Granted, she herself wasn't the best writer, but she at least knew that an essay required more than one period. Writing hadn't been a necessity living on the road.

Jumping from school to school definitely hadn't done her grades any favors. She had been mostly a straight B student when she had been in school which her father really didn't care about. Being the middle child came with its perks—or at least, it had. When people asked about her family, she said that she didn't have one. All she had to do was start with the fact that her mother was dead and then people stopped asking questions.

Kimmy stopped by the grocery store on her way home to pick up some items for dinner. She then managed to make her way to her apartment and set her junk down before walking to the stove and started a pot of boiling water for pasta. Kimmy had just started warming up the sauce when she heard the door opening and closing behind her. Kimmy couldn't help but smile, but she focused her attention on dinner.

"Hi, babe," a voice giggled from behind as a pair of arms wrapped around Kimmy's waist. Kimmy turned around and smiled at the person who was holding her. She pressed a kiss against the girl's soft cheek before she spoke, "Hey, Lex."

Lexi gently kissed Kimmy before she rested her head on the girl's shoulder. College had certainly been an informational time for Kimmy. Lexi had been only a roommate at first, but things had slowly evolved over the years. Lexi had been the one to hold her when Kimmy had nightmares about her former life. Lexi had been the one to actually listen to her. And Lexi had been there to pick up the broken pieces and actually love her when she didn't feel deserving of anyone's love. Lexi had opened Kimmy's eyes to love—that gender shouldn't define who you can and can't love.

"How were the kids?" Lexi asked.

"I'm pretty sure some of them are possessed." Kimmy chuckled.

"So you think you need to unwind tonight?"

"Hm, what were you thinking?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lexi nibbled on Kimmy's ear which drove the Winchester girl insane.

"Do you want dinner or not?" Kimmy questioned, sounding like she had something caught in her throat.

"Not as much as I want something else." Lexi whispered.

"You're terrible."

"That's not what you said last night."

Kimmy blushed at Lexi's words.

"Oh screw it."

Kimmy turned the burners off and turned to face Lexi. She entwined her fingers in the girl's hair before she hungrily kissed her. Kimmy could feel Lexi grinning through their kiss, but that didn't matter. Lexi then took control and backed Kimmy against the refrigerator. Fuck. Her kisses were so intoxicating. Kimmy just let her sides be caressed by Lexi's hands as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. A hand went deep into her pants, causing her to gasp. Lexi giggled before she nipped at Kimmy's neck.

But two could play at that game. Kimmy's hands went for Lexi's pants and felt her way inside. Lexi moaned which elated Kimmy. Kimmy took her hand out and licked her fingers before she pushed her lover away. Lexi looked surprised, but Kimmy motioned with her head to the bedroom which made Lexi grin.

Lexi took Kimmy by the hand and led her into their bedroom—which was an absolute mess, but there was somewhat of a solace in that. Lexi pushed the Winchester girl onto the bed but Kimmy caught Lexi's shirt and pulled her down to the bed before rolling on top of her. Lexi pushed Kimmy's shirt up and Kimmy had just unbuttoned Lexi's shirt when the doorbell rang.

"Dammit." Kimmy groaned as she kissed Lexi's stomach.

"Who could it possibly be?" Lexi asked.

The doorbell rang again.

"One of us should probably go get that."

"You're closer."

Kimmy rolled her eyes before she chastely kissed Lexi and headed toward the front door which rang again. Kimmy yelled that she was coming as she pulled her shirt down. She got to the door and unlocked the door before opening it. Her eyes blinked several times—trying to process the sight before her.

"Dean?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kimmy stood there awestruck by her big brother standing in the hallway in front of her. Dean folded his arms. "Are you gonna let me in?" He asked his little sister.

She stammered for a moment. Then she spluttered, "Of course. Come in." He smiled at his sister as she opened the door and Dean walked in.

"Babe who is it?" Lexi asked from the bedroom.

Dean looked at his sister curiously. She just blushes under his scrutiny.

"It's my brother." Kimmy called.

Lexi came out of the bedroom with her shirt buttoned wrong and her hair messed up. "Which one are you?" Lexi asked looking at Dean who was staring at her.

"I'd be Dean." Dean responded after clearing his throat. "The handsome one."

"Not my type in case you couldn't tell." Lexi narrowed her eyes at Dean and then walked over to Kimmy. She wrapped her arm around Kimmy's waist and pulled her close. Lexi kissed Kimmy's cheek. Kimmy blushed again.

Dean folded his arms. "Kimberly, we need to talk."

Kimmy frowned. She didn't like when he called her by her full name. It usually meant something serious or he was going to yell at her. But Lexi stayed by her side.

Dean clarified. "Alone."

Lexi frowned. She looked at Kimmy. Kimmy responded. "It's okay, Lex. He's my brother. I will be fine."

"If you say so." Lexi responded. "I guess I'll just keep myself busy. In the bedroom." Lexi smirked at Kimmy and ran her fingers against Kimmy's arm.

Kimmy almost told Dean that she was busy and followed Lexi. But she stayed put. She showed Dean to the couch and offered him a seat. Kimmy sat down beside him. "What do you want Dean?" Kimmy asked.

"Dad's missing." Dean sighed.

"It's not the first time."

"It's different this time. He's been gone a few days and hasn't called me. He's hunting."

Kimmy nodded her head. "So why are you here Dean?"

"I need your help finding Dad. You were always better at tracking than me."

"You're just saying that. Besides I'm rusty and out of practice. The only thing I track these days are kids grades."

"So you became a teacher?"

"I did. I like it Dean. I like teaching better than hunting."

"This is Dad, Kimmy. He's the dad that _taught_ you things."

"Teaching me to fire a gun hasn't been very useful in my current lifestyle."

"Kimmy, please?"

"Maybe you should ask Sam?"

"I need both of you. I came to you first."

"Why?" Kimmy asked her brother curiously. She stared at him waiting for an answer.

Dean sighed. "Because I'm going to need your help with Sam."

" _That_ is why you want me. To help with Sam. Not my tracking skills."

"The three of us made a good team. I think we can be one again. For Dad."

"Dad won't want to see me. Like this." Kimmy glanced toward the bedroom where she knew Lexi was. She didn't think he would understand.

"Dad misses you, Kim."

"He told you that?"

"No. But I know. I've been with Dad for years without you and Sam. I know the guy."

Kimmy sighed. She did want to help her dad. But there was a problem. "What about my job?"

"You can tell them you have a family emergency which is true."

Kimmy nodded her head. "Fine. I'll go with you."

"Good. Let's go."

Kimmy chewed her lip. "I'm going to need a little bit."

Dean looked at his sister confusedly. "How long?"

Kimmy looked at her bedroom door. "Thirty minutes."

Dean's eyes bugged out and Kimmy smiled. "Actually, you better give me an hour." Kimmy said smirking at her brother whom was gobsmacked by his sister's boldness.

She pat her brother's cheek before she walked to the bedroom. She only needed ten minutes to pack up her things to hit the road. The rest of the time she needed for a little something something with Lexi.


End file.
